


Oportunidad

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: Los años han pasado, y Hermione sabe que el primer amor no siempre es el indicado.





	Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a la maravillosa comunidad de "No quiero impresionarte pero yo digo voldemort en voz alta ._." (https://www.facebook.com/NQIPYDVEVA/) quienes a partir de un post sobre el Sevmione, me impulsaron a crear esta historia.
> 
> Chicos, esto es para ustedes.
> 
> No quiero impresionarte pero yo digo Voldemort en voz alta ._.  
> Fabi Arroyo  
> Isa Nara  
> Solange Pomponio  
> Paulina Chacon Aceves  
> Karen GM  
> Vicky Bastitta  
> Diana Ericka Ortiz  
> Coraima Tamez  
> Gaby Hernandez  
> Liliana Vigueras Adame  
> Jenny Lichts  
> Mary Luz Sánchez  
> Marco Antonio Jovani Nuño Garnica  
> Julietta González  
> Itzayana Cobian Reynaga  
> Cielo Serman  
> Hannia Nolasco  
> Narcisa Parrales Santillan  
> Erika Jaimes  
> Luisa Verónica Quiliam  
> Alyn Katycat  
> Lorena Carrillo
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero no haber arruinado lo que mi comentario inició, y si así fue, me disculpo muchísimo con ustedes.
> 
> De todas maneras, sin su amable apoyo, esta historia JAMAS habría existido.
> 
> MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS

Hermione suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de su modesto hogar.

A veces odiaba realmente su vida. Solo a veces por supuesto, ella tenía todo el derecho a tener un mal día… pero este había sido verdaderamente espantoso.

Había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se había vestido a toda velocidad, y en medio de todo, se había caído con la ropa interior a medio poner, dándose un golpe en el codo. Estaba bastante segura de que el dolor de un golpe en el codo y en el dedo pequeño del pié eran antinaturalmente proporcionales a un golpe en cualquier otro lugar del cuerpo, pero bueno, se había levantado y continuado con su rutina.

En el ministerio, las cosas no habían mejorado exactamente.

Había llegado cinco minutos tarde. ¡Cinco minutos! Su compañera del departamento de Regulación de Aritmancia para la Predicción de Cambios Climáticos a Causa de los Muggles siempre llegaba al menos una hora tarde todos los días, ¿pero alguien lo notaba? ¡Claro que no! Pero Merlín perdonara que Hermione Granger llegara cinco minutos tarde, porque su jefe había llegado a su escritorio y la había regañado de manera nada amable, recordándole que no porque ella fuera heroína de guerra con Orden de Merlín de segunda clase y amiga de Harry Potter le daba derecho a llegar a la hora que ella quisiera, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

La joven bruja había soportado la letanía de aquél pesado para luego verlo irse por donde había venido. 

Realmente odiaba ese tipo de comparaciones, tanto como Harry detestaba ser amado, respetado, y acosado por ser “El niño que vivió dos veces”, “El elegido”, entre otros títulos, algunos de ellos ridículos, mientras ella estaba atascada con “La amiga de Harry Potter” y “La supuesta amante de Harry Potter” o “La novia de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter”.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante ese último título ridículo mientras se sacaba las botas y las arrojaba a cualquier lugar.

Ella y Ron ya no eran pareja desde hacía algunos meses. Todo el mundo lo sabía, Rita Skeeter se había encargado de que todo mundo se enterara, pero eso no evitaba que la gente metiera las narices donde no les importaba e hicieran comentarios del tipo “¿Y por qué terminaron?” “¿No has considerado volver con él?” “¡Oh mira, él te envía flores y tú lo ignoras! Realmente tienes un corazón de hielo, Granger”

¿Por qué a la gente le interesaba TANTO su vida amorosa?

Realmente se sentía como parte de una revista de chismes Muggles, en las que la gente prácticamente salivaba pensando en los romances de los artistas. ¿Cómo era posible que si vida amorosa les afectara a ellos?

Ella y Ron simplemente no eran compatibles. Era tan simple como eso.

Ella deseaba una carrera, Ronald quería un sustituto de madre. Ella quería hacer una investigación sobre el uso de calderos de vidrio en pociones avanzadas, Ronald quería que dejara su trabajo en el departamento de Aritmancia y se dedicaran a tener bebés. Ella quería mantener su relación íntima como algo privado, Ronald se pavoneaba de su virilidad al ser la persona que se había acostado con la heroína Hermione Granger, cosa que no había logrado el jugador de nivel mundial Victor Krum.

Hermione suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

Jamás negaría que Ronald era un excelente muchacho, hijo de una buena familia, un excelente estratega y un buen amigo… pero como pareja… siempre había algo que faltaba entre ambos. Él no quería admitirlo, por supuesto, para Ron las cosas debían mantenerse exactamente como eran, siempre y cuando resultasen cómodas para él… tal vez y era por eso que había renunciado al programa de aurores a solo un año de haberlo iniciado.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, ser un buen estratega no era garantía de ser un buen auror, y herido en su orgullo por no salir delante de la forma que él hubiera deseado, se había rendido bajo la excusa de que “su talento estaba mejor aprovechado al lado de su familia, haciendo feliz a la gente. Y no persiguiendo a magos tenebrosos, pues él había ayudado a derrotar al más poderoso de todos, así que su cuota de salvar al mundo mágico ya estaba saldada”.

Sí, claro…

Actualmente, Ronald trabajaba con George en la tienda de bromas. No podía estar molesta con él por estar con su hermano, pero… pero tenía que admitir una cosa. La tienda era de Fred y George, no de Ronald y George. Él nunca llenaría el espacio de su hermano fallecido, jamás tendría sus ideas brillantes ni su asombroso manejo en pociones, transfiguración y encantamientos…

A veces no podía evitar pensar que George lo tenía en la tienda solo por soledad, para cubrir el espacio de su gemelo perdido con el hermano pequeño al que nunca hizo demasiado caso.

El sonido de golpeteo en la ventana la hizo voltearse, y Hermione se giró para encontrar la causa, encontrándose con una lechuza grisácea en el alfeizar, observándola pacientemente.

La bruja se levantó y abrió la ventana para el animal, permitiéndole entrar y colocarse sobre el respaldo del sillón en donde ella había estado sentada previamente.

\- Hey, hola…

Hermione sonrió a la lechuza, la cual emitió un suave ulular. No importaba lo horrible que hubiera sido su día, la pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa, y ella no iba a hacerle gestos malhumorados a un animalito que solo hacía su trabajo. Así que tomó el trozo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y le ofreció un poco de alimento de un bol sobre la chimenea. Al animal picoteó un poco su mano, para luego volar por la ventana.

La hija de Muggles abrió el mensaje y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al contemplar la familiar escritura.

“Señorita Granger:

Si se encuentra disponible, me gustaría invitarla a tomar el té en mi oficina en Hogwarts. Permítame asegurarle que su presencia no será una molestia, ya que en esta primera semana de clases del nuevo ciclo escolar, me siento inclinado a tener una conversación con alguna persona que no necesite explicaciones previas para comprender cada frase que me siento en la necesidad de hilvanar. 

Si por alguna razón no le es posible atender, por favor no se sienta presionada ni en la necesidad de disculparse, ya que comprendo su necesidad de descanso ante un trabajo obviamente estresante como lo es el Departamento de Aritmancia, así como cualquier previo compromiso social que pueda haber tenido en esta noche de sábado.

Esperando que pase una buena noche:

Profr. Severus Snape.  
Director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

 

Hermione sintió que el cansancio de ese día se sobrecargaba sobre su espalda en cosa de un instante. Realmente no sentía deseos de abandonar su casa para ir a Hogwarts para tomar el té, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de ir.

Los ojos melados se desenfocaron un instante mientras su mente viajaba a través de los recuerdos.

Había sido después de concluir sus estudios del séptimo año, y habiéndose graduado en la misma generación que Ginny y Luna, que Hermione había acudido a la profesora Vector con el requerimiento de ser su aprendiz, pues tras mucho razonamiento en los distintos campos de la magia y los trabajos que deseaba efectuar, la idea de convertirse en Master de Aritmancia era la que más le había atraído, pues constituía no solamente un reto a su mente siempre ávida de información, sino que además, era bien conocido que los Masters en esa rama de la magia eran más bien escasos, debido a su complejidad y necesidad de conocimiento de matemáticas muggles.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente su entrevista con Séptima Vector, quien había escuchado pacientemente sus conjeturas en torno a la decisión que había tomado, lo que esperaba lograr de ella y la forma en que planeaba utilizar sus conocimientos para contribuir a la mejora del Mundo Mágico.

En respuesta, la profesora le había dado seis meses para crear un detallado proyecto de cálculo que incluyese las variables que cambiarían su vida. El hecho de que como aprendiz estaría obligada a vivir en el castillo, su falta de relaciones sociales, su necesidad de aplazar cualquier relación sentimental seria, sus horarios, el desarrollo de habilidades no solo para entender la materia sino para explicarlas a otros, cómo afectaría en la vida de la profesora tener una aprendiza, cómo sería el desarrollo de la relación entre la nueva aprendiz y el director del colegio…

A esta variable, Hermione había levantado la cabeza de golpe de sus apuntes, mostrando una expresión de confusión.

Séptima había sonreído.

“Hermione, como aprendiz, te convertirás en una residente del castillo, y como tal, te encontrarás bajo las reglas impuestas por el Profesor Snape. Por otro lado, como director de esta institución, y como mago que sabe manejar esta disciplina hasta un punto bastante cercano a la Master, debes saber que él evaluará tu progreso con regularidad, como es su deber, además de convertirse en un segundo maestro para ti, pues todo aquello que yo te enseñe, él lo pondrá a prueba. Por ello, debes incluirlo en tu ecuación de Aritmancia. Tanto tu impacto en la vida de él, como el impacto que él tendrá en la tuya”

Era extraño que simplemente no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Snape era… era una figura aparte en el colegio.

Durante su último año, el director se había dedicado a aparecer muy escasamente en público. Básicamente se le veía solo en las horas de comida o en las ocasiones especiales. Los docentes no hablaban de él en lo absoluto, y cuando se le llegaba a observar en los pasillos, los estudiantes solían seguirle con una mirada de odio intenso, murmurando a sus espaldas obscenidades que en el pasado solo se habrían atrevido a pensar.

Hermione se dejó caer en su butaca, aun contemplando el pergamino en sus manos. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su brazo izquierdo, donde la palabra “Sangre sucia” se había vuelto casi invisible.

Séptima Vector, maestra de Aritmancia y mujer de lógica, había efectuado las ecuaciones necesarias en torno a Severus Snape y su ascenso al puesto de director, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore no había sido un acto efectuado libremente por el entonces profesor de pociones. Sus cálculos demostraban que la única mente maestra que podría haber incurrido en un plan semejante, era el propio Dumbledore, y conociendo bien al anciano, la maestra de Aritmancia no tuvo duda alguna de haber encontrado la respuesta correcta. 

Además, sus cálculos estaban plenamente respaldados por la aceptación del propio Castillo de Hogwarts, una entidad mágica de piedra viviente que jamás habría aceptado como líder a un asesino.

Sin embargo, la profesora Véctor había guardado silencio, satisfecha con saber la verdad, pero sin interés por compartirla. Después de todo, ¿Quién iba a creerle? Y Severus Snape no hubiera apreciado su ayuda. Ellos no eran cercanos, ni siquiera amigos.

Saber la verdad desde mucho antes le ayudaba a mantener una relación cordial con el ex espía… pero esto no ocurría con el resto del cuerpo docente y estudiantil.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor creían que él era un cambia bandos y un cobarde que se había aliado con los ganadores en el último minuto, engañando incluso al propio Harry Potter.

Los Ravenclaws lo consideraban un insulto al conocimiento y la inteligencia, una mancha en la historia de Hogwarts la cual sería recordada como la época en la que un director indigno había dirigido la escuela.

Los Hufflepufs se abstenían de demostrarle cualquier tipo de violencia, pero consideraban al profesor como una muestra de que incluso siendo una persona terrible, manipuladora, malvada y sin corazón, podías ganar todo lo que deseabas. Ellos se sentían ofendidos de que alguien así tuviera el poder.

Y finalmente los Slytherins, quienes lo consideraban abiertamente un traidor.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en el amplio sillón violeta que dominaba su pequeña sala. Para obtener su entrada como aprendiz, había tenido que trabajar arduamente para Séptima Vector, enfrentándose a aspectos de su personalidad que, como maestra regular, no había conocido jamás.

Aquella experiencia le había abierto los ojos. Sus cálculos de Aritmancia le habían tomado seis meses, seis arduos y espantosos meses en los que había tomado en cuenta cada variable que se encontraba, cada probable cambio, cada experiencia diaria, cada encuentro con sus seres queridos, cada tiempo “perdido” en divertirse con sus amigos y cada reclamo de Ronald por pasar más tiempo encerrada en su habitación en Grimmauld Place haciendo tontos problemas cuando debería estar disfrutando de la paz en el mundo mágico y salir a tomar un helado con él.

Cuando el tiempo expiró, y Hermione presentó su proyecto de Aritmancia a Séptima Vector, esta había sonreído con los resultados, contemplando con diversión a la tribulada joven bruja, ya que esta había adquirido una amplia cantidad de resultados inconclusos en sus anotaciones finales, y la única respuesta clara (que se repetía en diferentes líneas de cálculo temporal), era que Ronald Weasley y ella no terminarían juntos nunca… a no ser que tuvieran deseos de hundirse el uno al otro en la miseria y el fracaso.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación, y Hermione contempló largamente la nota en sus manos.

Aquél había sido el principio de sus cinco años como aprendiz de Aritmancia bajo la tutela de la profesora Séptima Vector… y el inicio de su… relación con Severus Snape.

Recordaba que la primera vez que había acudido a su presencia, aún había sido, a pesar de todo, una niña tonta deseosa por complacer. Se había sentado, rígida como una piedra mientras su antiguo profesor de pociones despachaba una lechuza.

No la había mirado, aparte de invitarle a entrar, no había efectuado comentario alguno, y ella había pasado de la inmovilidad total a moverse de un lado al otro de la silla, totalmente incómoda. Las preguntas habían volado por su mente, las disculpas por haberlo juzgado incorrectamente, los reclamos por todos los malos momentos que había vivido por su culpa…

Pero al final, había logrado mantenerse callada, el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de enojo, y lista para soltar una elocuente trama de insultos una vez que él se dignase a hacerle caso. Ella tenía sus primeras asignaciones con su maestra, y no podía perder el tiempo con este irritante hombre.

Pero justo cuando su paciencia parecía a punto de terminarse, y el gesto de furia en su rostro se había convertido en una mueca que más bien provocaba risa por su infantilismo, Snape se había echado a reír.

\- Señorita Granger… existen cosas que, como aprendiz, tiene que comprender. Nosotros los maestros no somos, ni seremos jamás, seres omnipotentes a los que usted debe de idolatrar y sentir más allá de las cualidades humanas.

Hermione había parpadeado, aún demasiado shockeada por el sonido de la risa de Snape.

\- Es mi deber, como supervisor de la Profesora Vector, enseñarle algo que ella no puede, y que, gracias a la falta de genocidas narcisistas, puedo enseñarle yo… nosotros somos humanos. Tan humanos como usted… al irse del colegio de Hogwarts, los maestros nos volvemos una especie de leyenda en la cabeza de nuestros estudiantes. Siempre apodados bajo el título de “Profesor”, eternamente en un retrato que refleje la relación existente durante sus años de formación.

Snape se acercó lentamente, sus negros ropajes ondulando con un sonido hipnótico, hasta que finalmente se había sentado frente a ella. Su rostro había estado serio, pero sus ojos demostraban una serenidad que nunca antes, en ocho años, había notado.

\- Usted decidió quedarse, Señorita Granger… y poco a poco tiene que romper esa imagen de leyenda. Su vida antes de este día fue extraordinaria porque las circunstancias en las que el mundo mágico se desenvolvía por culpa del Señor Oscuro impidió que se desarrollara apropiadamente… es momento de despertar. Bienvenida al mundo de los adultos. Puede retirarse, y buenas noches.

Y simplemente, él se había retirado, dejándola literalmente sola en la oficina del director, con una expresión de confusión que no recordaba haber tenido nunca durante toda su educación.

Fue un primer año bastante difícil en el que Hermione comprendió las palabras del director. La imagen de sus maestros era demasiado épica, demasiado etérea, demasiado perfeccionista.

McGonagall era una persona adorable, con muchas cosas que contar sobre sus sobrinos, sobre su hermana, sobre el bobo de su hermano menor y sobre los estudiantes. No tenía interés en hacer investigaciones propias para crear nuevas transfiguraciones. Era feliz con lo que sabía, pues lo hacía a la perfección, y aunque nunca se negaba a aprender un hechizo nuevo, la verdad es que ella “perdía el tiempo” en crearlos.

Sybill Trelawney era una persona muy sensible, bastante parecida a lo que ella había visto y conocido durante sus años de escuela, pero viéndola desde otro punto de vista, Hermione encontró a una persona que requería atención debido a una excesivamente baja autoestima. Sin hogar ni sin familia, y que era constantemente el objeto de burla de los estudiantes. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía mal por ella.

Tumbada en su sillón, Hermione se cubrió la cara y dejó escapar una risilla al recordar que casi había sufrido un síncope el día que por primera vez había observado al Profesor Flitwick besar cordialmente la mejilla de la Profesora Sprout, llamándola afectuosamente “mi florecilla”.

Pero sobre todo, recordaba su segunda conversación con el director… había sido una ardua primera semana, en la que Séptima le había hecho trabajar arduamente en ecuaciones básicas que habían visto en años anteriores, por lo que resultaban espantosamente aburridas. Pero las había efectuado a pesar de todo, obteniendo los mismos resultados que en el pasado.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, su antiguo profesor de pociones la estaba esperando con dos tazas de té humeante esperando a ser servidas y algunos pastelillos. 

\- B-Buenas tardes, profesor.  
\- Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger. Veo que está más relajada en esta ocasión de lo que estuvo en su visita anterior. Procederemos por tanto a iniciar esta sesión con algo bastante sencillo, y esto es que deseo que me relate cómo ha estado su semana.

Que Severus Snape, ex espía, asesino de Dumbledore, ex profesor de pociones y actual director de Hogwarts le preguntara eso, había sido… raro. Por usar una palabra sencilla. Hermione casi había esperado que al final él le dijera que era una broma, pero eso habría sido más raro aún.

Al final, Hermione comenzó a hablar con frases cortas, buscando los mejores sucesos de su semana, los más interesantes, lo más relevante. Hasta que de repente, Snape levantó una mano, y con ese simple gesto la hizo callar en el acto. 

\- Está aquí para aprender a compartir experiencias y extrapolarlas de una manera adulta, Señorita Granger, no para entretenerme. Tal vez y sea necesario que le muestre cómo se hace. 

Después de aquellas palabras, el hombre de ropajes negros tomó un lento trago a su te, y contempló a la aprendiz con las yemas de sus dedos unidas, sus codos apoyados plácidamente en los recarga brazos de sillón.

\- La Aritmancia es el manejo de la adivinación a través de las distintas variables representadas por los números, mismos que vistos de la manera adecuada, poseen magia por sí mismos, de ahí que sean la raíz de esta materia. Sin embargo, la comprensión de este estudio, aún en su forma más básica, es algo que no se alcanza de manera común. Es también de ahí que los Maestros de esta rama de la magia sean más bien escasos. Los magos comunes dedican la primera etapa de su vida a aprender a leer y escribir, así como a sacar cuentas básicas. De los once a los diecisiete o dieciocho, se dedican a aprender magia, y después de ello, algunos continúan sus estudios dependiendo del trabajo que quieren desempeñar dentro de la comunidad mágica… pero dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Cuántos de esos estudios involucran a las matemáticas? ¿Cuántas veces ha visto a un mago aprendiendo biología, o química?  
\- Nunca, todas esas son disciplinas muggles.  
\- Exacto… los magos, con toda nuestra magia y capacidades para hacer lo increíble, muchas veces despreciamos los logros de los muggles. Toma al Señor Tenebroso, por ejemplo. La Aritmancia es una disciplina que requiere el uso de números, muchos muggles son demasiado tontos para manejar una sencilla ecuación de primer grado, y la necesitan para sus estudios… los magos… los magos no saben qué hacer en torno a la Aritmancia, si reverenciarla o acusarla por su aparente inutilidad… el ser humano es así… acusa y juzga todo aquello que no entiende.

Hermione había guardado silencio. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido este tipo de conversación? ¿Cuándo había hecho una comparación sensata entre los logros de los muggles y las creencias de la comunidad mágica? ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan placenteramente estimulada al nivel intelectual?

\- Recuerdo, profesor, que cuando mi madre era joven, una estación de televisión inauguró su canal con un concurso, en el cual ofrecían un coche a la persona que fuera capaz de adivinar la altura de la antena… el ganador fue un niño de doce años. Todo mundo pensó que había hecho trampa, y querían negarle el premio. Nadie quería entender como un simple niño, calculando su sombra, su altura y la sombra de la torre, había sido capaz de hacer algo en lo que tantos adultos habían fracasado.  
\- Ah… el Teorema de Tales, ¿O me equivoco?

La bruja aceptó con una sonrisa, y Snape dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risita.

\- Estamos rodeados de ineptos, señorita Granger… con el tiempo podrá comprobarlo por usted misma.  
\- Eso ya lo sé, Profesor.  
\- Eso cree usted… pero las cosas cambiar. Si cree que el mundo está mal, espere a vivir un poco en él.

Aquella noche, Hermione había vuelto a su habitación con una sonrisa, casi bailando de emoción, y sin poder esperar más, se había dedicado a escribir una larga carta que contaba su experiencia de aquella tarde, las revelaciones académicas, la discusión sobre las comparaciones mágicas y muggles, ¡Oh, el P.E.D.D.O.! Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Snape supiera sobre su plataforma, y menos aún que tuviera puntos tan válidos y perfectamente respaldados por textos de toda clase, algunos de los cuales ella nunca había visto.

Esa carta, enviada a los cuarteles de entrenamiento de Aurores, había sido contestada en un muy corto plazo de tiempo. Harry había contestado con una mezcla de incontenible sorpresa así como alegría porque su amiga, casi su hermana, se encontraba feliz de tener una conversación decente que no incluyera el quiddich.

Ron, por otro lado, había contestado de una manera… no muy amable. Su respuesta había sido más bien un canto a la paranoia y un insulto a la inteligencia, además de una terminante prohibición de volver a encontrarse a solas con el “grasiento bastardo” el cual seguramente intentaría ganarse su confianza para luego hacerle cosas indecentes, sin saber que si lo hacía, se las vería muy seriamente con Ronald Weasley.

Aquél pergamino, por supuesto, había terminado en las llamas.

Muy poco tiempo después, Ron había dejado sus estudios como auror y se había presentado en el castillo, acusándola a ella de causarle estrés por tener visitas privadas con Snape. Las cosas pudieron haber sido peor, pero impulsado por una fuerza invisible, Ron había desaparecido por la chimenea de su habitación para aprendices.

Su reunión semanal le revelaría que el Castillo la aceptaba como miembro del staff, y por tanto la protegía de situaciones indeseables. Hogwarts era, después de todo, una entidad de magia viviente, y lo menos que podía hacer era proteger a una aprendiz de un momento desagradable.

El primer año como aprendiz se fue volando. Hermione se encontró a si misma teniendo problemas para recordar lo que era ser una alumna. Era como si toda su vida hubiera girado en torno al otro lado de la enseñanza. 

Sentarse en la sala de profesores para conversar con Pomona, acudir a la enfermería para saludar a Poppy, compartir uno que otro chismorreo con Vector, ir a Hogsmeade acompañada de McGonagall y Hagrid… y claro, acudir semanalmente a la oficina del director, siempre armada de algún tema académico, alguna revista sobre pociones, regresar un libro que le hubieran prestado, o penetrar tan solo un poco la dura armadura que existía en torno al enigmático hombre.

Hermione observó la hora, y tras pensarlo un instante se puso de pie del sillón. Se giró en torno a su habitación, y luego se detuvo, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de la pared.

Alrededor de la mitad de su segundo año como aprendiz, Neville había vuelto a Hogwarts como aprendiz de Pomona, y para sorpresa de Hermione, este le había comunicado que hacía solo un par de semanas, él y Luna habían dado por terminada su relación, quedando ambos solo como buenos amigos.

Aunque había sido bastante gracioso ver a Neville casi desfallecer ante la idea de hablar semanalmente con el director, al mismo tiempo Hermione se había sentido… decepcionada, casi celosa. Su amigo le había casi rogado que ambos tuvieran la sesión con Snape en el mismo momento, pues se negaba a encontrarse a solas con el que fuera su mayor terror de la niñez, y siguiera siéndolo en su vida adulta (bastante curioso, dado que el joven mago le había rebanado la cabeza a Nagini y había enfrentado de frente a Voldemort).

A partir de ese entonces, Hermione había perdido sus sesiones privadas con Severus, ya no eran conversaciones profundas sobre conocimientos académicos, pociones y técnicas avanzadas de Aritmancia, sino que eran pláticas civilizadas que se procuraban mantener dentro de los estándares de Neville, siempre buscando temas de conversación que a él le interesasen, todo por no dejarlo fuera, simplemente observándolos en confusión como si fueran un partido de tenis.

Había sido entonces que casi sin pensarlo, Hermione se había aparecido en una fecha no prevista, con una bandeja de té y bizcochos en la oficina del director.

Si se había sorprendido, él no lo demostró, simplemente se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar, casi como si la hubiera estado esperando… 

Había sido en aquellas conversaciones a deshoras, que ella había vocalizado un pensamiento muy profundo que había sido sembrado en su mente cuando se había enterado del final de la relación entre Neville y Luna…

Era… extraño. En su mente, el día que se enteró de que sus amigos se habían convertido en pareja, ella había creído, honestamente había creído que se quedarían juntos para siempre. Casi le había sido posible visualizar a Luna en su vestido amarillo girasol casándose con Neville, él totalmente nervioso y ella resplandeciente. 

Que nada de eso fuera a pasar le resultaba casi irreal…

Es decir, Harry y Ginny seguían juntos, y las cosas iban en serio, igual que ella y Ron… 

Porque… porque las parejas que se habían formado en Hogwarts habían sobrevivido y sido felices, como los papás de Harry… pero…

Harry había iniciado con Cho, y ahora estaba con Ginny. Lavander se había enamorado de Ron, y esa relación había terminado mucho antes de que ella falleciera en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Luego estaban Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, lo último que había sabido era que Draco había parecido en la revista Corazón de Bruja como el “soltero más codiciado del momento”, y ahora Luna y Neville…

¿Era acaso posible que esos “amores de la escuela” todos terminaran separándose y… y solo unos pocos sobrevivieran al paso de los años?

Cuando había hecho aquella reflexión en voz alta, Hermione se había sentido como una verdadera tonta, olvidando por completo ante quien estaba.

Se había disculpado, y él no había contestado, sino que él solo había dicho “Buenas noches”, para luego marcharse, y no reanudar sus sesiones sino hasta dos meses más tarde.

Hermione por su parte, después de aquella tarde, le tomó cinco semanas terminar su relación con Ron, después de una tarde desastrosa en la que, habiendo estado ocupada con Séptima toda la mañana, había descuidado su apariencia y llegado tarde a su cita con su novio, quien se había comportado de manera… muy poco amable, agregando además algunos comentarios inapropiados sobre su apariencia.

Frente al espejo, Hermione sonrió y se dirigió directamente a la chimenea, tomó un puñado y lo lanzó a las llamas, volviéndolas verde esmeralda.

\- Oficina de Severus Snape.

Y con paso seguro, se adentró en el fuego esmeralda.

 

Hermione tosió brevemente, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras la otra efectuaba un pase de varita que removiera la ceniza. 

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que entrara en aquella oficina nerviosa y llena de preguntas, pero en la actualidad, la joven bruja ya no sentía ese extraño cosquilleo a lo desconocido. Sus ojos no vagaban con curiosidad ni se sentía insegura sobre lo que fuera que le deparara aquella visita.

La bruja de cabellos castaños observó a su entorno y sonrió amablemente.

\- Buenas noches, directores, profesor Dumbledore.

Los directores, ya bastante habituados a la presencia de Hermione en aquella estancia, contestaron cortésmente al saludo de la bruja, pasando por diferentes preguntas de cortesía sobre su buen estado de salud y vida en general. La joven hija de muggles miró a su entorno y frunció el ceño, por lo que se giró al retrato de Albus Dumbledore, sobre la cabecera del escritorio.

\- Disculpe profesor, ¿Y Severus?

El nombre salió de su boca de manera tan natural, que Hermione ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello. Era parte de su día a día, de su mundo. 

Algunos años atrás, cuando el director le había dado el permiso de dirigirse a él de esa manera, el uso de su nombre había sido extraño, un cosquilleo con cada mención, casi a la espera de recibir detención por semejante atrevimiento… pero ahora, la bruja ni siquiera se paraba a pensar en ello.

Una de las puertas privadas al fondo de la oficina se abrió, y Severus apareció llevando en una mano un libro y en la otra una carta.

\- Hola Severus.  
\- Señorita Granger.

Contestó el sin voltear siquiera a mirarla, todavía leyendo la carta que tenía en las manos. Hermione alzó una ceja.

\- Deberías al menos tener la decencia de sorprenderte al encontrarme aquí parada en medio de tu oficina.  
\- Encuentro bastante absurda esa idea, ya que número uno, yo te invité, por lo que obviamente te esperaba. Número dos, te di entrada por mi chimenea, y según creo, conoces el característico sonido de las llamas cuando se activan para dejar entrar a alguien, sin contar por supuesto esa tos a causa de la ceniza. Y finalmente… soy el Director de Hogwarts, en el momento en el que tú firma mágica entró al castillo, en seguida me di cuenta de tu llegada.

La bruja hizo un ligero mohín y colocó ambas manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Quién es el sabelotodo ahora, eh?  
\- Todavía usted, Señorita Granger, tratando de anteponer sus razones a las mías cuando es evidente que estás equivocada, pero duele demasiado admitirlo.

Con esas palabras, Snape por fin levantó la vista para observarla, sus labios curveados en una apenas imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la cómoda butaca frente a Severus, quien guardó en un cajón la carta y puso a un lado del libro. Después abrió otro cajón y sacó dos copas seguidas de una botella de Whiskey de Fuego. La bruja enarcó una ceja.

\- No es que me moleste, pero pensé que habías dicho “invitación a tomar el té”.  
\- Después del espantoso día que tuvo, Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que un trago de esto no le vendrá mal.  
\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes el tipo de día que tuve?

Por toda respuesta, el director señaló con la cabeza, así que Hermione se giró y tomó El Profeta, edición vespertina, más específicamente la sección de chismes, en donde podían observarse dos fotografías. En la primera, Ronald Weasley caminando por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio llevando un hermoso bouquet de flores. En la segunda, el mismo Ronald Weasley caminando furioso, sin rastro de las flores y maldiciendo a voces.

Hermione suspiró y leyó rápidamente el más nuevo artículo de Skeeter.

\- Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirá con sus tonterías esa mujer.  
\- Hay personas que carecen de imaginación para desarrollar pasatiempos nuevos. En su caso, su estupidez le evita darse cuenta de que esta “destrucción” de tu imagen no hace más que dejarla cada vez más en ridículo.  
\- Eso lo dices porque te agrado.

La bruja se alargó y tomó una de las copas de Whiskey de Fuego.

\- Pero hay gente ahí afuera que de hecho se cree estas estupideces.  
\- Lo que me lleva a mi punto de siempre… la gente común son no más que ganado, un puñado de cretinos sin opinión.  
\- Amén a eso.

Contestó ella con una media sonrisa mientras chocaba su vaso con el de Severus, apurando ambos el contenido de un solo trago.

\- Por otro lado, contrario a lo que puedas creer de él, Ronald es una buena persona… solo me gustaría que creciera un poco.  
\- ¿Poco? Señorita Granger, somos magos, no dioses. Creo que debe pedir algo un poco más… razonable.

Hermione sonrió, y Severus estuvo seguro que de haber estado lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo habría golpeado en el brazo.

\- Ron no es bueno para lidiar con los cambios. De una manera u otra, él siempre creyó que terminaríamos juntos. Su mente está demasiado cerrada para darse cuenta de que no somos una buena combinación y a la larga, terminaríamos haciéndonos infelices.  
\- Eso es porque él no razona en los siguientes diez pasos de su vida. Más aún, dudo que siquiera sepa lo que es razonar. ¿Más whiskey?  
\- Si, por favor. Creo que olvidas que él es un estratega excelente.  
\- Aún los más bobos tienen que tener algún talento. Lo que me hace recordar que por supuesto, ha leído el nuevo Best Seller de Flourish and Botts.

La bruja empezó a reír con ganas, cubriéndose la boca. Severus la contempló largamente y en silencio.

\- “La Mortífaga” Ella era una bruja de sangre pura que se unió a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado, él era un mago de sangre mestiza que defendía a los hijos de muggles. Cuando quien tú sabes la mandó a asesinarlo, sus caminos se cruzaron, y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Hermione volvió a reír, mientras Snape negaba con la cabeza.

\- Esa mujer tuvo más sexo en cincuenta páginas que yo en más de veinte años como espía.  
\- Oh, me es difícil de creer eso. Alguien tan atractivo como tú.  
\- Y ahora es cuando sé que todas esas horas haciendo ecuaciones te ha dañado la vista.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero decidió dejar en paz ese tema en particular, por lo que se re enfocó en la espantosa novela a la que todos vanagloriaban como “una trágica historia de amor en tiempos de guerra”.

Varias horas más tarde, ambos continuaban en la misma posición, la botella de Whiskey de Fuego todavía más llena que la mitad. Hermione no tenía intenciones de embriagarse, y como Severus lo había señalado, era el director de una escuela, si alguna emergencia ocurriese, él simplemente no podía estar alcoholizado. 

Hermione contempló la botella mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Severus, y algo dentro de ella se expandió, parecido al calor de la bebida, pero aún más cálido, y más profundo.

\- Si tomamos en cuenta la esperanza de vida de una persona con magia, el hecho de que ella le lleve veintitrés años a él me parecer verdaderamente irrelevante. Creo que aquí el prejuicio real proviene de que ella es mayor que él, cuando generalmente tiende a ser de forma inversa, y no por tantos años.  
\- Eso díselo a mis padres. Papá es mayor que mamá por 14 años, y la verdad es que les importa bastante poco. Además, ellos dicen que cuando me decida por alguien será por una persona mayor que yo… pero a cómo van las cosas, supongo que me quedaré con mi apellido para siempre.

Severus hizo un ruido parecido a una risa y se recargó en su asiento. Sus pies estaban subidos al escritorio y se encontraba verdaderamente cómodo. El director cerró sus ojos y enlazó sus manos sobre su estómago.

\- Usted es una bruja, Señorita Granger. Decir una tontería como esa no va con usted. No debería de preocuparse, ya tendrá tiempo de cambiar su apellido en un futuro. 

El mago entreabrió uno de sus ojos y la contempló.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese adorable caballero que se ofreció hace unos meses?  
\- ¿Stevens?  
\- Ahh... una gran oportunidad la que dejó ir.  
\- Tienes que estar bromeando. Dan salió conmigo una vez, y en esa cita ya había decidido que nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos. De acuerdo a él, éramos perfectos. Que toda su vida esperó por alguien como yo.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Y aun así lo rechazó. La única persona que debe culpar por aún tener su apellido, es usted misma, Granger.  
\- Ja, ja, que gracioso.

Severus rodó los ojos en un toque de diversión, para luego mantenerse en silencio. Hermione lo contempló sin decir una palabra.

\- Yo te hubiera perdonado.  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Ese día, junto al lago… yo te habría perdonado.

El director se mantuvo callado largo rato, hasta que finalmente se enderezó con lentitud, sentándose apropiadamente. 

\- Es cierto que la llamaste una cosa espantosa, y si Harry o Ron me hubieran hecho lo mismo, me habría sentido herida y profundamente decepcionada… pero los habría perdonado.  
\- Granger…  
\- No te merecías quedarte solo… y me pregunto si estás consciente de ello.  
\- Granger escuche…  
\- Obviamente, que eso ocurriera cambió muchas cosas, y… y Harry no hubiera nacido, y… y tal vez la guerra, y… y tantas cosas que ocurrieron después de eso, y… y luego cuando estuviste solo, y, y sin ti protegiendo a Harry y…  
\- Granger respira, está empezando a hiperventilar.

Hermione se detuvo y tomó una honda respiración, cruzando ambas manos en su regazo y mirando hacia cualquier punto que no fuera el rostro del director.

\- Solo creo que… creo que no es justo. Eres una persona maravillosa, Severus, y… y no merecías que…  
\- Granger…

Severus se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, para luego apoyarse en él y observar a la bruja frente a él.

\- No puede afirmar algo como eso con tanta convicción. Sus circunstancias y las de Lily fueron… diferentes. Si usted hubiera vivido lo que ella vivió, tal vez nunca me habría perdonado, así como no lo hizo ella. Y si ella hubiera vivido todas las cosas que usted vivió, tal vez y si lo hubiera hecho… De todas formas, no podemos saberlo… y le agradecería que no se martirice por un pensamiento inútil como ese.

El director pasó una de sus manos por encima de su manga, y todos los botones se abrieron. Lentamente se arremangó el saco y la blanca camisa, dejando expuesto el antebrazo donde antes se observara negra como el carbón la marca obscura, la cual años más tarde lucía como una vieja cicatriz, pues esta se había aferrado con saña a su carne, y había sido difícil tratar de desaparecerla.

\- Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones, y avanzamos sin mirar atrás… porque de nada sirve. Los recuerdos que nos llevamos son solo eso, recuerdos…a veces son no más que una carga, otras veces nos recuerdan que sobrevivimos.

Hermione levantó su propia manga y colocó su cicatriz junto a la de Severus. Él había dedicado mucho tiempo a tratar de desaparecer ambas marcas, pero al final solo había podido disminuirlas.

\- Pero aún como un tonto… sí, creo que a pesar de todo, me habrías perdonado… a pesar de los años, continuas siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, pero tienes un corazón que acepta la redención hasta un punto enfermizo. Así que no dudo que me hubieras perdonado.

Solo entonces la bruja buscó mirarle a los ojos, y encontró su intensa mirada de ojos negros sobre ella.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que los romances de escuela no siempre están hechos para durar… los novios de escuela no viven felices para siempre. A veces se crece de esa fantasía y nos damos cuenta de que en la vida hay algo más que un amor de juventud… me gustaría que comprendieras eso… 

Hermione giró su mano y rozó el brazo del antiguo profesor de pociones. Al darse cuenta de que él no se retiraba, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. 

\- No sabes lo que daría por… curar esas heridas.

Severus observó sus dedos entrelazados a los de la joven bruja, y con un suspiro, cubrió las manos de ambos con su mano libre.

\- Granger… he pasado los últimos siete años viviendo mi vida. Sin arriesgarme a diario pensando en que moriré en cualquier momento, sin esconder quien soy en realidad... sin ser manipulado física o emocionalmente… y en la apreciable compañía de una sabelotodo insufrible quien se ha dado el lujo de tratar de conocerme, e incluso de apreciarme… le agradezco su preocupación. Pero creo poder asegurar que muchas de mis heridas han sanado ya.

La hija de muggles se puso de pie y miró hacia arriba, al serio rostro de su antiguo maestro.

\- Severus, yo… siento mucho haber perdido el control sobre mí misma, tú no te mereces que yo te moleste con mis… tonterías.

Hermione desvió la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Cómo era que la conversación había tomado aquél giro? ¿Por qué se estaba humillando a si misma de aquél modo?

Sintió unos dedos en la barbilla, y se obligó a si misma a observar al mago de frente.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas, Granger? ¿Por… sentir algo por mi?  
\- L-Lo siento.  
\- Nadie debería disculparse por querer a otra persona. Al contrario, me haces sentir halagado. Pero yo no soy el hombre para ti.  
\- Lo se… lo sé, lo sé… yo… yo nunca podré tomar el lugar de ella, lo sé y lo siento.  
\- ¿Ella?.... ¿Lily?

Hermione gimoteó al escuchar el nombre de la madre de su mejor amigo. Severus en cambio negó con la cabeza, acariciando con paciencia el cabello castaño de la bruja.

\- Jamás me atrevería a pedirte que fueras un reemplazo de ella, o te la mencionaría para lastimarte, o compararte. Ustedes son diferentes, como el día y la noche. La amé cuando era un crio, pero entre las heridas que he sanado al paso del tiempo, ella… ella es ahora una cicatriz. Siempre la llevaré conmigo, pero a final de cuentas, es una cicatriz.

Severus observó largo rato los ojos almendrados de la bruja frente a él, y ella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver que él le dedicaba una mirada a sus labios.

\- Usted, Granger… es una realidad presente.  
\- Severus…  
\- Pero no puede ser.  
\- Pero…

El mago colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione, permitiendo que la tristeza se asomase en su rostro.

\- La edad no es… no es tan importante. Pero estar cerca de mí no es seguro, ni placentero. Aún hay algunos pocos mortífagos rezagados que me buscan, familiares de personas que lastimé que quieren que pague mis culpas… mis sueños están plagados de pesadillas, y ni siquiera puedo beber una poción que me noquee, porque si algo se necesita en el Colegio durante la noche, yo debo estar disponible y totalmente alerta.  
\- No me importa…  
\- Pero a mí sí.

Severus tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla izquierda con el pulgar.

\- Jamás te arriesgaría de esa manera…

Hermione apoyó el peso de su cabeza contra una de sus manos y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo brevemente antes de volver a mirarlo.

\- No tengo miedo.  
\- Estúpidos Gryffindors… no es una cuestión de miedo.  
\- Severus…  
\- No quiero arriesgarte innecesariamente.

Ella sonrió, y Severus la dejó ir… pero la bruja no se movió de su sitio.

\- No quiero impresionarte, pero yo digo Voldemort en voz alta.

Severus la contempló, y dejó escapar un ruido parecido a una risa.

\- Solo con eso puedo ver tu valentía… Hermione.  
\- Severus, dime… ¿Sientes tu algo por mí?  
\- Pensé que ya lo había aclarado.  
\- No me hagas tomar conclusiones erróneas. No me trates como a una niña. Ya hace mucho que dejé de serlo… por favor… solo dime la verdad.

Snape pasó la mano por la cintura de Hermione, observándola con una mezcla de ansiedad e ilusión. 

Llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorado de un recuerdo, demasiado tiempo sin tener contacto alguno con otro ser humano, y ahora... ahora se encontraba iniciando el contacto con una ex alumna, una sabelotodo insoportable cuya ansiedad de conocimientos rivalizaba con la suya propia tantos años atrás.

Hermione dejó que su mano subiera hasta su hombro, contemplándole con curiosidad.

Él era una tormenta de emociones, el estoico y frio profesor de pociones estaba confundido, y a decir verdad, ella también... pero a diferencia de él, ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, a ir más allá... a saber si la felicidad se encontraba a su lado.

Hermione acurrucó su cabeza contra él, agradeciendo internamente que su cabello, aunque no era una belleza, ya no fuera aquella mata castaña incontrolable, y sabiendo que al menos el hombre que había sobrevivido a la mordida de Nagini, no moriría asfixiado en el cabello de ella.

Snape cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, o más bien, completamente pegada a su cuerpo, su mano en su hombro, su cabeza contra su pecho, aparentemente escuchando los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Si decidían estar juntos, el camino que les esperaba no sería sencillo en lo absoluto... pero... pero tal vez valía la pena.

Noches de discusiones sobre pociones y encantamientos sentados en el sofá, una biblioteca más grande, noches sin dormir al encontrarse en el estudio, leyendo junto a ella para resolver un nuevo misterio de la magia, su constante necesidad de desafiarlo porque ella tenía opiniones propias e ideas nuevas...

Su vida cambiaría por completo... y tal vez, solo tal vez... valía la pena.

\- Hermione yo…

Ella aguantó la respiración por un instante. Severus suspiró y alejándose un poco, la besó en la frente.

\- Yo creo que debemos tomar las cosas despacio. Yo jamás he tenido una pareja, ni he sido novio de nadie… además, soy demasiado viejo para convertirme en tu novio.

Hermione sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, por lo que se obligó a seguir respirando, y sobre todo, a escucharlo en silencio.

\- Pero me sentiría honrado si… si me permitieras cortejarte como se debe… y demostrarte que eres una bruja única. Tú y yo sabemos que un primer amor puede no significar nada… o puede significarlo todo. Lo mismo va para un… interés como el nuestro.  
\- Tiempo… para saber si realmente somos compatibles como pareja, así como lo hemos sido como amigos.  
\- Precisamente.

La bruja sonrió, acurrucándose nuevamente contra su pecho, aspirando el aroma a sándalo y pociones que emanaba de su ropa.

No tenía problemas con esperar, no necesitaba apurarse, y sobre todo, no necesitaba temer. Todo podía terminar al día siguiente cuando llegara el amanecer, o podría durar toda una vida…

Solo necesitaban darse la oportunidad.


End file.
